the Natural Order
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Some people are meant to be in charge. Some people are too dumb to realize this.


**Title:** The Natural Order  
**Author:** Celeste  
**Feedback:** (yes!)  
**Universe:** Gravitation  
**Pairing:** YukixShuichi  
**Rating:** PG-13 for very obvious shounen-ai themes and Yuki's dirty mouth  
**Word Count:** 613  
**Spoilers:** Not really.  
**Summary:** Some people are meant to be in charge. Some people are too dumb to realize this.  
**A/N:** Okay, there was this lj thing where you take first line of someone else's fic that they post and then write a drabble-type thing based on it. This is the result of that experiment. I think the original last line pertained to Mel's Fruits Basket fic, but I totally just skewed it all over the place. Yay for generic anime character names!! XD  
**Dedication:** Mel, because this was totally born because of her.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Otherwise I would have more than just like, 3 volumes of the remix. --;;  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Yuki always assumed there to be a hierarchy in life.

The smart people were, well, smart. They made decisions for people who were too stupid to do it themselves, too indecisive and sentimental and attached to useless things like feelings and ideals that may or may not have been real, may or may not simply be a figment of an overactive, overly sappy imagination.

The cool, rational, practical people had always been at the top of the chain, to him. His father had told him so from early on, Tohma had always believed it to be a manifest truth and, hell, even Yuki Kitazawa (the bastard) had had something going for him when he'd taught a young Eiri the harsher realities of life.

So, hierarchies established and life lessons learned, Yuki Eiri considered himself a relatively intelligent individual.

Which meant he should be making the decisions for those less fortunate, right?

Right.

Because there was a hierarchy in life. A sort of unquestionable order. It meant that…

"Yukiyukiyukiyukiyuki!!!!!!!"

He sighed.

It meant absolute _shit_.

"What is it, you idiot?"

"Let's get _this_ one!"

"No."

"Butbutbutbutbut…you _said_…"

Eiri chanced a look down, peering at the shorter boy through the haze of his third stress cigarette of the day. "I lied."

The eyes he was currently looking at began to water. "Yuuuuuuki…"

He made an effort to look away.

Sniffles began. "Yuuuuki…"

A plaintive hitch in that annoying, whiny voice. Soon enough, there would be snot and tears everywhere, and Shuichi would make a spectacle right here in the middle of the store, screaming and wailing and telling Yuki what a mean, heartless bastard he was for going back on his promise.

Hierarchies. Yeah, he thought there was some sort of rational structure to life before.

The smart ones on the top.

The --he scowled in Shuichi's direction though coolly continued to avoid eye contact—idiots at the bottom.

"Ne…Yuki…" Shuichi entreated, voice softer, hair obscuring half his face as he looked downward.

"No."

A small, defeated sigh. "Okay. Then…I guess, let's go home…" the vocalist murmured, sounding heartbreakingly disappointed and at the same time, waaaay too accepting of the situation for Yuki's comfort.

He felt his eye twitch slightly.

Shuichi made to take his hand and head out of the automatic doors they'd come through.

The writer growled and flicked away the stub of his cigarette in defeat. Along with it, his pride. "Will you just get the stupid thing so we can go, you damn brat?"

Shuichi turned back up to look at him, eyes luminous with unshed tears and striking disbelief. "Really?"

"…"

"Ne…ne…Yuki…really? Reallyreally?"

"Yes really!! Just go!"

"Yay, thankyouthankyouthankyou I love you!!" the singer exclaimed, jumping up to peck the writer on the cheek before blasting off to corner some hapless salesgirl into helping him.

Eiri sighed helplessly.

Within the week, he'd have an apartment with pink kitty curtains.

God help him.

He shook his head disbelievingly and followed after his energetic other half, marveling to himself about how he'd let this situation get so completely out of hand so fast.

It hardly seemed possible, considering what an _idiot_ Shuichi was…

The writer paused mid-step. "Fuck," he muttered. "Fucking shit."

Maybe he'd been right all along. There _were_ still hierarchies in life. It wasn't like they could just disappear because of one person. Not when there were hundreds of thousands of years of evolution that proved otherwise. It didn't make sense that someone like _Shuichi_ could single-handedly topple those eons of time with one bright-eyed, snot-nosed kitten-mewl.

The hierarchies were still there, unquestionably.

It was just…

….Yuki must have been a lot dumber than he thought he was.

"Fuck."

**END**


End file.
